Behind The Mask
by Anthea Idolum Moss
Summary: Draco is hurt, emotionally and physically and headed for disaster. Can an unlikely friendship between Draco and Neville save him before it's too late? Rated T just in case. Multiple chapters to come. Not sure if I'm going to make it slash yet. All reviews welcome!


A.N: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. All Reviews Welcome, Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Train Ride

Draco's POV

I stared out of the window of my train compartment and kept my face carefully blank. No matter what, I couldn't show anyone else my pain. I couldn't or there will be severe consequences. The summer is finally over and the train is hurtling towards Hogwarts. I tried to prepare myself for another year of Potter beating me at quidditch, and Hermione beating me in every class but potions. Everyone but Snape is prejudice against us slytherins. I am a slytherin through and through but I don't think that means I am less deserving of teacher's attention than the other students. Maybe being a slytherin does mean that, they might as well change the house motto to abandoned and hopeless. Even though Hogwarts isn't perfect, I would rather be anywhere than Malfoy Manor. Before my thoughts could turn darker with thoughts from this summer break, I turned towards the others in my compartment.

Crabbe and Goyle are sitting across from me playing exploding snap while Pansy and Daphne where giggling and occasionally glancing in my direction. I played my part and tossed them a knowing smirk. If only they knew that behind all my smirks and cockiness was an ever-present darkness waiting to swallow me.

"Draco, did you finish the Transfiguration reading assignment? I need to copy it before we go to class" Crabbe said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Wow I can't believe she gave you summer reading!" Pansy said, coming over and sitting beside me. Daphne was still sitting on the other side of the compartment but now she was giggling loader and trying to catch Pansy's eye. I can't abide excessive giggling; it seems so useless and vapid to me. Many people think that I like the attention, but it makes me uncomfortable. Flirting back comes as a knee jerk reaction to me but underneath it all, you can be sure that I am rolling my eyes at their attempts to flirt with me.

Looking at Pansy with my eyebrow cocked and a smirk I said "Why can't you believe she gave us an assignment? She wants to ruin our lives after all" That wasn't particularly funny but Pansy rolled her eyes and giggled.

I turned to Crabbe and said, "Of course I did Crabbe. This time though, try to change some of the answers so the old bat doesn't get suspicious" I drawled out. Crabbe blushed and the girls started giggling again. I took my Transfiguration books from my bag and Crabbe grabbed them from me. The sweet trolley rolled by and I took this as an excuse to leave. I left the compartment and started walking down a corridor.

I tried not to grimace as my ribs started protesting to the movement. I had a concealer spell on the visible bruises but I would need something more permanent to fix the damage. Looks like I will have to 'borrow' some ingredients from Herbology class to make a healing potion. I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice the person rushing towards me until we collided. The pain in my ribs was so tremendous that I didn't have time to stop myself; I yelped in pain and folded over. As if this couldn't get any worse, I looked up and it was none other than Neville Longbottom, long time friend of Potter. Great. Well maybe he'll be too stupid to notice my momentary lapse of composure like most people.

"Sorry! Are you okay? I didn't mean to I swear I was just…Malfoy?" Neville looked confused t seeing me in front of him. He had grown over the summer and it seems that he had also gained some confidence because he didn't look as pale or nervous as some other times I had seen him. There was only one way that I could play this. I straightened up and gave him my best glare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neville's POV

I thought for a minute that I had seen pain written all over Malfoys face. That's weird; I don't think I ran into him that hard. I had grown over the summer but I hadn't put on much weight, so I don't have enough mass to do any serious damage. Definitely not enough damage to cause _Draco Malfoy_ to yelp in pain and fold in on himself. Malfoy gave me a look of pure disgust and loathing that almost made me question whether I had imagined his reaction.

"Well _Longbottom_" he spat at me "I see that even growing into those large feet of yours didn't help your clumsiness. Watch where your going or next time, you might catch me when I'm in a bad mood" he turned on his heal and marched off.

I almost snorted at his overdramatic attitude, when isn't Malfoy in a bad mood? All those times he had made fun of me; I never did anything to provoke him. At this point, I assume Malfoy takes my breathing as a personal insult to him. I sighed and remembered my cause for rushing in the first place. I was looking for Hermione to help me with my Transfiguration homework. I know I had all summer to work on it but I am an expert procrastinator.

On my way to talk to Hermione my head filled with thoughts of the upcoming year and my encounter with Draco all but faded from my mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let me know what you think! Should I continue?


End file.
